


Home

by sammystilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, cas is really such a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammystilinski/pseuds/sammystilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel never had a home but somehow he found one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing on here. Hope you guys like it :)

Castiel was never really one to have a home. There was heaven but he was so brainwashed by his elders and their beliefs that he never really realized it wasn't a real home, just a place the angels could control him just because they wanted to feel powerful. It all changed when he met the Winchesters. They were different from other humans, Cas realized that right away. They were warriors but not like he was. They weren't ruled by an absent Father or older brothers and sisters who wanted all power for themselves, no. They made their own path, drew their own maps, fate didn't rule over them, never. They basically annihilated her years ago. With the Winchesters, destiny and prophecies did not exist. Nobody led the Winchesters , quite the opposite actually. These boys never actually realized how many people loved and cherished them. In a lot of peoples eyes they were heroes but not for them. To them, the title of "Hero" would be far too great for "murderers and good-for-nothing hunters" as they thought of themselves. Castiel saw them differently; they were his friends; his brothers. They taught him so much and Castiel always tried to save their asses to show them that they made such an impact in his life ~~but to Cas that was never enough~~. He felt like he had to look over them and make sure they were okay; physically, mentally and emotionally. They didn't like to talk about their feelings and neither did Castiel but he still cared, more than he ever cared for anybody before. God being the exception (kind of). Castiel knew they were something else, something special. And he would spend the rest of their lives trying to repay them because Sam and Dean, they were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might be bad and the grammar might not be the best so I apologize for that and it's pretty short too and I just really hope that you guys liked it.


End file.
